Destiny of Naruto Uzumaki
by KinjutsuNinjutsu
Summary: REMAKE OF NARUTO THE DESTINED CHILD. Naruto Uzumaki the strongest person with the strongest potential well he doesn't know that yet just wait world here he comes Strong Enemies Stronger Naruto Fireteam and more Lots of bloodlines :)


**Hey guys I'm back :) I changed the story a bit, I also must give PrimodialGarudian a shout out for all the help! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this Rewritten version also sorry for taking so long to get this posted I was on a trip with my family and I didn't have that much time to write for but I've had small periods of time where I could write anyways on with the story. KinjutsuNinjutsu Out!**

 **The Child of Destiny**

 **Chapter One**

"You fail!" those were the words he remembered so vividly, they hurt harder than anything he had ever felt but no matter what he persevered and pushed with all his might and kept looking forward.

As Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument feeling the cooling breeze he looked over the village, the peaceful looking village, the village that shunned him and stunted his growth.

"Oh well" he whispered, he started to get up and looked over the village one more time before leaping down. Once he leaped he jumped towards the rooftops and started heading to the Hokage tower.

The Hokage was many things, he was the leader of the village he was the symbol of hope and the God of Shinobi but right now he was just a tired old man "Damm you Minato!" he cursed his predecessor for sealing the Kyuubi into his son and for leaving him to do all the paperwork, after the abrupt cursing of his predecessor he resigned to his fate and started to continue his paperwork until the doors kicked open.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto yelled out with a smile made of gold that made the Hokages facial expression visibly soften. "Hello Naruto-kun, how was your day?" the Hokage asked him with a slight frown knowing how his day went as he was looking at him with his crystal ball, Naruto didn't notice this and he himself frowned "I failed" he said, the Hokage looked at him with a feign look of shock "Its ok Jiji you don't have to pretend" Naruto said with a look of sadness totally contradicting what his earlier expression was. After a little while of just standing there Naruto finally spoke back up "It was the stupid clone Jutsu too I had everything else mastered but I just couldn't do that Jutsu. Every time I tried to do it the clone just ended up popping up looking paler than a snake and half dead"

Somewhere in the rice country a snake sneezed "Someone must be talking about me" Sasori looked at his partner "Hn just continue with the mission."

The Hokage looked at Naruto then sighed he knew this was going to be a problem for Naruto, Naruto just had too much chakra and had abysmal chakra control, "Naruto come back tomorrow and I will have some stuff for you", Naruto nodded but the spoke "Umm Jiji I would go home but my apartment got burned last night while I was outside training so everything I had was burned" when Naruto said that the Hokage's hand clutched down on his table hard to which the table started to crack under his pressure he was also subconsciously releasing Ki to which Naruto was sweating profusely from feeling it, the Hokage would have kept going if it weren't for him noticing Naruto was having trouble standing and breathing, "Naruto-kun I want you to explain everything that happened" Naruto nodded "Hai Jiji" then he went on to explain what had happened.

After a long explanation from Naruto the Hokage didn't know what to do, the apartment Naruto lived in was burned, all his belongings destroyed "Ok Naruto here's what we are going to do."

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto was ecstatic he and his Jiji were going to find him an apartment condo to buy all for himself and to top it all off they were going to buy it in the red light district the place where the people were nice and not mean to him like everywhere else so how could he not be anything other than excited.

While Naruto was excited the Hokage was somewhat he was mostly worried, his reasons being they purpose of why he was worried. If people found out Naruto lived there what could he do the whole complex could be set-up in Exploding Tags and once he enters they blow it up, or there could be assassins waiting inside of the upper levels for Naruto to get in then they just kill him and it would be over like that. After a while of those kinds of thoughts going inside of the Hokages head he decided that he would buy the complex then have Naruto go to the Hokage mansion and live there with him until he could get Jiraya to come back to the village and put seals on the Complex for Naruto to protect him.

After they found the complex Naruto was looking at his Jiji expectantly, then they just waited while his Jiji called the landlord. After waiting for what seemed like Hours to Naruto but only about 20 Minutes the landlord appeared a man looking no older than 50 he greeted the Hokage politely and smiled at Naruto who smiled back as did the Hokage.

After talking, the Hokage and the man came to an agreement, Naruto looked at his Jiji hand the man a bag of money to which the man gratefully then smile once more at the Hokage and Naruto before handing the Hokage a paper and signing it then turning around and leaving.

The Hokage and Naruto were walking back to the Hokage Tower to which Naruto was slightly irritated for because he couldn't go to his apartment, he kept asking the Hokage why he couldn't go inside and start to live there but the Hokage kept ignoring or changing the subject.

After arriving to the tower Naruto cracked "Jiji why couldn't I go in?" Sarutobi sighed he knew this was coming sooner or later frankly he was hoping for later. "Naruto I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait till one of students come back to the village" "Why Jiji?" Naruto asked "Well the student that is coming back is Jiraya of the Sannin" "Umm Jiji who is that?" Sarutobi just sighed "Naruto he is one of the three Sannin of Konoha, and the strongest. "Anyways he is also a seal master so I was going to have him place seals around your house to protect you" Naruto nodded happily knowing that his home wouldn't be destroyed anymore.

Naruto and Hiruzen walked to the Sarutobi Clan House. Once they arrived Hiruzen showed Naruto to where he would be staying till his home would be protected, after Naruto got settled in his Jiji told him to get comfortable and that he had to go do more Hokage work but he would see him later Naruto nodded and laid down trying to catch some sleep.

The Hokage was in his confinement trying to get some work done while also wondering how to try and get Jiraya back to put some seals on Naruto's home, "Anbu" Hiruzen yelled in which they came faster than a snap of a finger "Hai Hokage-sama?" "Get me Jiraya, contact all his partners in the Village and tell them that I need him here for some help also tell them that he needs to be here soon" the Anbu nodded and vanished, Hiruzen just sighed he was getting to damm old for all of this, he then  
went back to doing all his paperwork which he noticed grew astronomically while he was talking to his anbu.

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed for some reason he couldn't go to sleep, he got up and left his room and walked to the training ground while he was walking to the training grounds he noticed there was some light coming from a room he peeked and noticed that the Hokage was there drinking tea which was weird because he swore that he had told him that he had some work to do. Naruto was thinking on what he should do, should he go in and say hi or should he just continue walking he decided to just walk away go to his room and try to sleep "Naruto! Come here please" Naruto just shook his head and walked towards his Jiji "Hai Hokage-Jiji?" Naruto, could you do me a favor? Naruto nodded he was shocked when his Jiji stabbed him in the chest with a kunai, his face darkened "Who are you?!" Naruto angrily questioned while coughing up blood, the person who looked like his Jiji vanished and out popped a man with a Jonin vest "Hello demon" the man said with an eerie smile, Naruto just shuddered those were the types of smiles that he got while walking in the streets he noticed he got a lesser amount of those types of looks but also noticed that the ones that did glare, glared 10 times harder and with more intensity almost as if they were angry that others no longer got mad with him.

Naruto was slowly losing consciousness "Please someone hel-" Naruto was losing blood very quickly but the man was smart he knew Naruto would not die from a simple stab so he kept stabbing at Naruto till he was littered with holes and slashes on his body, some were healing but not fast enough while this was happening Naruto had lost consciousness.

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto was walking down a path solemnly he had assumed that once the man had stabbed him he threw him in the sewers to die off, " _Weird I've never been in this part of the sewers_ " he thought confused but kept walking.

After walking for what seemed like days Naruto finally reached the end " _What the hell, why is there a giant cage?_ " Naruto kept walking closer and closer till he was close enough to put his hand through the cage.

"Hello?" Naruto questioned no answer, he was about to walk away when he heard what sounded like a growl so he asked again "Hello?" again he heard another low growl Naruto was getting frustrated "HELLO" he screamed out loud **"Will you shut up!"** was the reply he got from the thing in the cage.

Naruto watched the cage with interest noting that a giant silhouette was showing it walked closer and closer till it was also showing its full body **"Brat I am the mighty KYUUBI"** ending in a shout.

Naruto was scared no outright shitting himself but who else wouldn't, right there in front of him was an entity of destruction a being of mass pain, Naruto, although scared wasn't going to back down.

"So why are you here I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you?" **"Nothing can kill me I am immortal a creature made of Yokai if I die I will just be reborn"** "So then, where are we?" **"We are in your mindscape"** "Ok what's a mindscape?" **"Are you a dumbass, a mindscape is a place all Jinchūriki have, and before you ask a Jinchūriki is a human that has a tailed beast sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess."**

Naruto thought this over, "So does that mean that you are sealed into me" Naruto basically stated instead of asking **"Ding Ding, we have a winner yes and just for your sake it was the fourth"** "Why" was all Naruto could say.

After Naruto finished talking his mindscape started darkening **"NO!"** Kyuubi screamed out, Naruto was taken out of his moment of sadness when he heard Kyuubi screamed, he then noticed that his mindscape was darkening "What's going on?!" Naruto yelled while asking at the same time **"The man that stabbed you didn't stop he kept going and now your body has taken too much damage I can't heal it, you're dying"** Naruto started to freak out it was getting darker and darker "Is there anything we can do?" Kyuubi thought it over if the brat died he would die too and he wouldn't regenerate, after thinking it over he decided to save him.

" **Yes, there is a way"** "Well then do it!" Kyuubi decided not to argue back and just started going through some hand signs Naruto had never seen. **"Tailed Style, Rift of Guardians Open!"** after announcing the Jutsu Naruto blacked out.

 **LINE BREAK**

Sarutobi was in the Hokage tower finishing up his paperwork when he felt some of the Kyuubi's Chakra, he jumped up and ran at speeds only the Hokage could towards his clan compound.

While on the other side the person, who stabbed Naruto was proud of himself until he felt the Kyuubi's chakra coming out from the demon, he got up and started running away until he ran right into the Hokage who appeared right in front of him trying to play it off "Ho-okage-Sama" he said in a quivering voice, the Hokage only looked at him harder "What happened" he said in a calm but angry voice, the man just went to his knees from the Ki. At that moment, the Anbu popped up and went towards the boy to finish him off till the Hokage said stand down.

"Jonin I will not ask again, What. Happened!" he said unleashing more Ki which everyone felt even though it was not directed at them, the Jonin stood up "I Ki-Killed the De-demon Bra-t" The Hokages Ki just skyrocketed "You are telling me that you broke into my clan compound and killed a person I THE HOKAGE invited into my compound!" there was no answer "ANBU, Take him to Ibiki and tell him that him and Anko can do whatever they want to this man" the nodded "also tell them I said make sure to make it long very long and painful." He finished they just shuddered and nodded then left.

After leaving the Hokage just ran to Naruto and knelt, "Oh my boy I'm so sorry for failing you" he said while crying "Minato Kushina forgive me" he then picked up Naruto until he noticed a giant white rift opening up with a red thing floating through and coming towards him and Naruto, he quickly got into a defensive position until he noticed the red thing shoot out a beam of light which moved up and down on Naruto **"Finally I have found you!"** The Hokage was shocked when he heard the thing talk he noticed that it sent another beam at Naruto but he chose at that moment to step in "What are you doing!" **"I am a ghost I was made to look for a guardian that can save the universe"** "Ok but what do you want with Naruto?" Hiruzen decided to talk in some private because the Ghost didn't have any ill intentions that he could sense he also did not want anyone to hear the conversation, the Ghost just nodded and they both went into a room where Hiruzen popped a silencing seal.

"Ok talk what do you want with Naruto he is dead?" **"Where I come from ghosts are able to revive the dead and turn them into Guardians which wield the power of the light. But alas my universe got taken over by the darkness, the guardians fought with all their might but they died off protecting the last city from the dark, in its last moments the traveler The god of Light created me its most powerful creation he gave me all of his left over power and made me the First ever traveler Ghost I am able to only create a certain amount of normal ghosts but that is for another time. Anyways shall I revive Naruto?"**

Hiruzen had a lot to take in but he knew he had to accept there was no other option if he wanted Naruto back, he had also throughout this whole conversation felt any Ill intention from the Ghost "Please do" the ghost nodded then went to waking Naruto back up.

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto was in a black colored space floating just floating he looked around for Kyuubi who he liked somewhat, he kept looking around noticing a man sitting down in a lotus position _**"May I ask why you are here?" **_ Naruto looked and saw the man was talking to him "I was killed" _**"It is not your time boy, you will have a tough path stay close to your friends never let them down, and finally take this"**_ the man sent out a white light which was absorbed into Naruto the man then disappeared.

Naruto was still floating until a white light popped up **"Come Guardian it's not you time!"** Naruto then woke up choking "Jiji!" Naruto yelled seeing his surrogate grandpa Naruto then had a tearful reunion after hugging for a bit Naruto looked around and asked why he was back alive "It was because of it" pointing towards the Ghost, Naruto looked at it seeing it was like two stars back to back he liked the colors and how the Ghost looked in general he wished that his hair could be red like the Ghosts colors.

After admiring the ghost Naruto went asked how he was brought back to life for the next five minutes the ghost explained everything it had to Hiruzen.

Naruto somewhat understood what the ghost told him but was kind of confused "Umm Ghost can we give you a name because I don't want to refer of you as Ghost" **"Sure"** Naruto smiled and started to think of a name.

It took a while but then it hit him "I will call you Horus" The ghost just nodded but you could see in its eye that it was happy being referred to as an actual thing.

" **Because I revived you as a guardian you should have some extra abilities first put your Middle and index fingers right next to each other than swipe in the air downwards"** Naruto did what Horus told him to do and out popped a screen with what looked like some options **"This is what you call your menu or GUI it allows you to check your inventory, your powers and what you Ninjas call bloodlines"** Naruto and Hiruzen eyes widened, "But Naruto-kun doesn't have any bloodlines?!" Hiruzen half screamed, Naruto nodded **"I wouldn't know but you can always just check but before you do there is also a dungeon option which allows you to teleport and take on the dungeons of my universe, I would advise that you get stronger and power up before you take them on. Finally make some friends make a team."** Naruto and Hiruzen took a moment to absorb all this information **"Well I shall take my leave Naruto if you need to talk to me than just talk in your head"** With that Horus disintegrated into particles, Naruto fainted from all the stress that has happened to him and Hiruzen just sighed sadly yet happy that Naruto was still alive "Things are going to get interesting" with that he took Naruto into his room and had an anbu set up to watch over him so nothing else happened.

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto woke up in his mindscape he saw the Kyuubi in his cage so he walked towards him then looked at him "Thank you" was all he said the Kyuubi looked taken back by this but then regained his composure **"Shut up brat"** Naruto looked angry but really wasn't he just didn't want to back down "Your telling me to shut up I just wanted to thank you for saving me you ungrateful fox!" **"I just don't want to die so I saved you! And if you want to do something then release me"** "Can't you will kill everyone, whatever thanks" **"Hn"** with that Naruto left and went back to sleep _**"Kurama"**_ **"Who's there"** _ **"Trust in the boy Kurama"**_ **"Jiji"** Kurama turned around but all he saw was a flash of light, **"Tch whatever"** and with that Kurama went to sleep.

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto woke up next day "Horus you there?" in another flash of red particles Horus appeared out of thin air Naruto seeing this and not being used to it jumped and fell off his **"I would advise you not to speak out loud it makes you look insane talk mentally"** "Oh yea sorry" Horus just sighed, Naruto stood back up then walked into his bathroom and got ready, he has to start a new class year with more teachers that don't like him "Hey Horus is there any way you can set like an alarm that reminds me about stuff I set it to?" Horus didn't answer because he didn't know either maybe it was possible maybe not **"I don't know never tried"** Naruto nodded he then opened his GUI and clicked on Abilities then it popped up with different sections Bloodlines, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu Naruto didn't care about the others all he wanted to know about was if he had a Bloodline so he clicked on that one then a black screen popped up .  
 **[Bloodlines Naruto Uzumaki - 5]**

 **[Wood – 0xp]**

 **[Uzumaki Chakra – 0xp]**

 **[? – 0xp]**

 **[? – 0xp]**

 **[? – 0xp]**

Naruto was shell shocked the GUI was telling him he had 5 different bloodlines 1 was from the First Hokage himself but the others he had no idea so he decided to dig further he clicked on Wood and an information screen popped up

 **[Wood Style]**

 **[Unlock – Master Earth and Water Elements]**

 **[Unlock to gather more information]**

Naruto thought that over, it didn't seem that hard he just needed to master two different elements he could do that no problem he just wished there was more information on it but he decided nothing comes that easy.

Naruto chose to see the Uzumaki Chakra so he pressed that one and just like the wood style another information screen popped up.

 **[Uzumaki Chakra]**

 **[Unlock by completing questline Mothers gift]**

 **[The Uzumaki clan had very strong and dense chakra which he different properties for every person some had the power to heal while others could create constructs out of it]**

Naruto was confused about the questline thing so he asked Horus

"Hey Horus, what's the questline thing?" **"A questline is usually a mission that you get, it requires you to complete a set of tasks and most of the time you will get a reward from it."** Naruto nodded that seemed useful he could get better while getting different rewards he liked it, it reminded him of the normal mission's ninjas would get from the Hokage.

"Hey Horus? How much longer till the first day of class starts?" **"Your class will start in about 5 minutes"** Naruto eyes widened comically "Shit" was all Naruto said then he ran out of his room and started running to his first day of class.

Naruto made it with a minute to spare it was very convenient that the clan house for the Sarutobi was close to the academy

 **LINE BREAK**

Naruto looked around the classroom inspecting the different people he noticed that there were just the clans head students then some civilians but otherwise it was mostly clan heads he decided to sit next to a boy that was sleeping and another that was eating chips.

"Hello my name is Choji Akamichi" the boy eating chips said in a nice and well-mannered way he then tapped on his friend to the left of him

"Choji just let me sleep" the pineapple haired boy said Naruto just chuckled

"Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki!" he said with a thousand-watt smile

"Guess we all are doing introductions names Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara"

A man dressed in a Chunin outfit walked in "Class settle down" the man noticed that the class wasn't settling down so he took extreme measures, his head became giant "Class I said settle down!" once the class went quiet he was happy with himself "Hello my name is Iruka Umino I will be your teacher for your year at the academy" everyone nodded "Ok let's begin with introductions I will point at you, you will then come down here tell us your name and a little bit about yourself then go back to your spot once you are done we will repeat this for everyone." Once again everyone nodded, Iruka then pointed at a girl with Pink hair she came down and started talking.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno, I like Ino and my family." She then went back to her seat and sat down Iruka then pointed at a boy with a pup he came down and started babbling about himself all Naruto got was his name was Kiba and he liked his dog Akamaru Naruto then started to get bored so he took a nap.

When Naruto awoke, he noticed the face of an angry teacher in front of him, Iruka grabbed Naruto then placed him in the front of the class room and told him to speak

"Yo names Naruto Uzumaki my likes include Hokage-Jiji, Horus and I guess my friend." Naruto looked down at his belly when he said friend but then looked right back up as to not draw attention from everyone else.

Class went on as Naruto expected it too boring and boring when class was dismissed for lunch he went outside looking at the people he didn't hear when he was sleeping.

He noticed a girl that had pure snow white hair she was kind of tanned he didn't know her name he decided that he would sit next to her and try to strike up a conversation while also trying to become friends, he also had a nagging feeling that he knew her from somewhere he just couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a friendly smile.

"Hi Naruto my name is Shira I don't know my last name though" she said solemnly, Naruto now felt like a jerk he must of brought back bad memories "Sorry" Naruto then got up to leave but something held him down he looked and saw that Shira was holding his arm "Its ok you didn't know" she said with a smile that was almost if not as radiant as Naruto's true smile, Naruto didn't know what to do he was blushing like mad the smile made her looked cute is what he was thinking, he quickly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts he only knew her for a day

"Shira these might be too questioning and you don't have to answer but do you have parents?" Naruto could see that Shira had visibly tensed she also looked sad again, there he goes again screwing things up "Never mind Shira you don't have to answer that just forget I asked"

"It's ok Naruto you didn't know, but to answer your question no I grew up in the orphanage" once again Naruto screwed up.

"Well at least we have something in common huh" he said with an un-hearty chuckle she looked at him curiously.

"You don't know your parents either?" she asked totally forgetting about her self-depression state Naruto nodded yea never knew them Jiji says that my last name is Uzumaki which you know makes no sense I should talk to him about that maybe I can even figure out if he knows your parents, once making that comment Shira lit up "You would do that for me?" Naruto nodded "Yea because we are friends!" he gave her a thousand-watt smile which made her blush she then gave Naruto a hug and they went back to class because lunch was over

Naruto just sat down next to Shira and took a nap he then woke up to Iruka looking at him sternly "Naruto!" Naruto just looked at him "Yea?" have you been sleeping the entire time "Nooooo" Naruto said in a sing song voice Iruka just glared "All right then you will have no problem answering this question, what are the Hokages names in order" Naruto just looked at him ridiculously like wtf "Ok then Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze." Iruka just nodded then finished his speech and told everyone to have a good day

Everyone was leaving going to their parents except for Naruto and Shira, Naruto ran up to her "Hey Shira where do you live?" she stopped cold in her tracks "Umm I don't really live in a definite place I just ask people if I can stay at their houses for a little while then I move" Naruto was shocked and saddened about that but he quickly recovered "Hey Shira you can come and sharer a room with me I'm sure Hokage-Jiji won't get man plus I kind of bought a place just waiting for my apartment to be ready then we can live there I'm sure you will like it." Shira was taken aback from this here she only knew this boy for a few hours and he was already helping, Shira muttered a quiet thank you while blushing madly, he just smiled held her hand and started walking to the clan compounds.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Hey Jiji! I brought a friend!" Naruto yelled Hiruzen walked out "Hey Naruto so who is she" "Oh right forgot to introduce her, this is Shira she doesn't have a place to stay so I was hoping that I could let her get the room I am in and I could sleep on the floor or something well until I can get my apartment" Shiras eyes widened there Naruto goes again making her blush all the time he was just such a caring person, she would have kept blushing if she hadn't noticed the Hokages eyes were on her. "Um hi Hokage-sama sorry for bothering you ill just take my leave" she was scared right in front of her was the village leader and here she was trying to spend the night in his compound god she felt so tiny at the moment she was ready to leave but noticed Naruto was holding onto her "No need young lady if Naruto trusts you then so do I, yes you guys can share a room" Naruto smiled widely while Shira was thank the Hokage many times he just chuckled.

"Well its getting late you two should go to sleep" the kids nodded once in there room Naruto got some blankets and made a bed on the floor only for Shira asking him what he was doing "Well I am making a bed to sleep on" Naruto said making it seem like it was common knowledge although Shira was having none of that, in the end they decided that both of them would sleep together that day Naruto found out Shira was a person who cuddled "Goodnight Shira" "Goodnight Naruto-kun." And with that they fell asleep.

 **The Child of Destiny**

 **Chapter One**

 **Well guys sorry that took so long I was on a trip for a while and I couldn't get any work done but that should change now no promises though I have decided that I will have a small harem 2-4 people nothing bigger I chose two you guys can decided the others maybe it will go to 5 but that would be the max I have also decided what Naruto's bloodlines will be. For the destiny, the menu thing was from Sword Art Online. More on destiny the Raids and strikes and Dungeons will have a max of 6 people in them like normal destiny except that Normal destiny doesn't have Dungeons and strikes only have a max fireteam of 3 the fireteam I'm thinking of is**

 **Naruto**

 **Shira**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Choji**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Well hope you enjoyed and again sorry it took so long I will try to update weekly but I can't promise that you guys can also decide the final two people in the Fireteam just make sure that it's plausible and that it would make sense for them to be there also see if they would make the fireteam have a good atmosphere also tell me if Shira should be a part of a clan or if she should be clan less and get her own bloodlines anyways sorry for babbling on KinjutsuNinjutsu Out!**


End file.
